


Accidental Study Breaks

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tom Holland Spiderman, i would die for MJ, michelle jones/peter parker - Freeform, spiderman hoco, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, spiderman: homecoming - Freeform, study dates, ticklish!peter, ticklish!peter parker, ticklish!spiderman, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: MJ falls asleep, and Peter realizes just how beautiful she is no matter what she’s doing.





	Accidental Study Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I love MJ and Peter so much. Also, this was started at 2 am and finished at 4 so excuse any errors.

Peter took a deep breath, eyes shutting as he felt the young woman next to him cuddle close, her history notebook gently thudding to the floor. She pulled Peter’s hoodie closer around her thin frame, settling into it.They had given up on studying for their exam an hour ago when Peter noticed she was muttering more of her words than not, her eyes drooping shut as she attempted to read. He turned onto his side, smiling to himself at the sight before him. He could barely believe it.

Michelle’s eyes were closed, brown coils of hair resting on her face as she slept soundly on his bed. Her soft lips were parted slightly and Peter hummed softly, his eyes looking at her face to make sure she was asleep. She had a gentle glow about her, her tan skin smooth. He hesitated, leaning close to press a barely-there kiss to her cheekbone.

He didn’t expect her to wake up.

His face reddened and he quickly flopped onto his back. He stared straight up at his ceiling, feeling MJ’s eyes on the side of his face.

“Were you you waiting for me to wake up?”Her voice was rough with sleep and she let out a small laugh as she stretched.

“I wasn’t staring.”Peter insisted, picking at his nails.”I just-I thought you looked pretty.You looked peaceful.”

MJ hummed, rubbing her eyes.”How long was I out for?”

“Twenty minutes?”He glanced at the clock on his desk.”Twenty minutes…three times.”

“An hour?”MJ looked at the clock, sighing.”Shit, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Sorry-“

“Don’t apologize.”Peter smiled.”You were exhausted.Do you even remember what we were talking about?”

She chewed her bottom lip for a second before answering.”No. School’s sucking the life out of me.Physically and mentally.”

“I know the feeling.”Peter nodded, pushing his hair off of his forehead.He furrowed his eyebrows when she leaned down to grab the notebook.”Take a break, M.You still look tired.”

“Peter, the exam’s on Monday.”Michelle sat up, leaning against him as she pulled her legs up to her chest.”We need to review-“

“We have two days, Michelle.”He wrapped an arm around her, his breath hitching when she cuddled closer to him, one hand resting on his slender waist.

“Did I hurt you-sorry, I know, I’m all elbows and shoulders.”She laughed lightly, moving to pull away from him.

“No-this is nice.”Peter gently pulled her closer.”For the record, you’re um…not all elbows and shoulders.You’re really nice to cuddle.”Peter could feel the tips of his ears burning.

MJ smiled shyly, hiding it by pulling the collar of Peter’s sweatshirt up to hide her mouth.”Whatever. Shut up and study.”

“Um, excuse me?”Peter laughed softly, leaning back to look at her.”What was that?”

“I said study-“

“No, that thing you did with your mouth.Why are you hiding in my sweatshirt?”He teased.

“I also said shut up.”She crossed her arms over her middle, pulling the sleeves of her-his, whatever- sweatshirt over her hands.”Go back to reading about the French Revolution. Actually, quiz me.”

“Will it make you smile again?”He asked quickly, mentally noting the way she practically squirmed when he mentioned her smile.”You have a nice smile! Why do you have an issue with your smile?”

“Anyway, when was the Bastille stormed, and what was the main cause-“

“Those people got upset that they would never see MJ’s lovely smile.”Where his sudden confidence came from, Peter had no idea.

He assumed dating MJ did that to him. With her sarcastic comments and fast quips, she was rubbing off.

“Peter, shut up!”He could hear a laugh in her voice before she groaned, leaning heavily against him and burying her face in the sweatshirt’s red sleeves.

“Make me!”

Best case scenario, he was hoping for a kiss.

Worst case scenario, she would have slapped him.

What he wasn’t expecting was for MJ’s hands to drop from their place in front of her face, her thin fingers gently wiggling into Peter’s sides. He tried to hold back his giggles, pulling his arm from around her to attempt to block her hands.”M-MJ! Wait, come on!Thihis isn’t fair!”

“Why isn’t it fair? You said to make you shut up, so I am.”She shook her curls out of her face, moving to sit on top of Peter’s thighs to straddle him.”You can laugh, Peter, it’s not against the rules.”

“Sahays the gihirl who won’t smile! Eveher!”He arched his back, trying to twist away from her nimble fingers as he laughed loudly. He jerked when MJ’s skilled fingers lightly scratched over his stomach, his arms coming up to try and cover his skin.

“You talk about my smile a lot, I just want to see yours, Peter. It’s really fucking cute.”The overly sweet tone of her voice made Peter laugh harder, kicking his legs out under her. One of MJ’s hands rose to Peter’s neck, gently scritching under his chin and the sides before his shoulders scrunched up and trapped her fingers.She took her moment of opportunity and let her other hand wiggle her fingers under his arms, grinning as Peter’s laughter increased, sounding more frantic than before.”Is this where you’re most ticklish, Pete?”

“Yehehes!”He choked out, back arching as she cooed at him.

“I’ll stop if you say we’ll go back to studying.”She offered, decreasing her tickling slightly.

“MJ,wee hahave the wekehehend-fucking fihihine!”Peter surrendered, electricity shooting through him from either side as MJ kneaded the spot by the top of his ribs.”I gihive!Stohohop!”

She pulled her hands away from under his arms, pouting childishly as he held her hands in his.”I’m not going to tickle you again-“

“I just want to hold your hands.”Peter panted, shutting his eyes.”Also, you’re smiling again. It’s beautiful.”

“Haven’t you learned your lesson?”She quirked an eyebrow as she looked down at him and Peter grinned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I did. But I just wanted to say it again.”He let go of one of her hands, gently squeezing her side with his fingers.He looked at her face when she didn’t move.”Are you not ticklish?That’s not fair!”

“I am!”The way MJ laughed at him practically made Peter’s heart skip a beat.”Just not there.”

“What the hell!”He sat up, careful not to move her off of him.”Where, then?”

“Kind of weird places.”She admitted. “My neck, my knees, my back-“

“You’re just….telling me where you’re ticklish?”Peter looked at her face wide eyed. He wasn’t expecting that, and there was no telling sign of it being a joke so he nodded.

“Well, you would probably find out anyway. So why not?”She shrugged, resting her arms on his shoulders and looking at his face.”I thought I’d make it easier on you.”

“You’re not afraid of me tickling you?”Peter tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear.

“Why would I be afraid of you, Peter?”She played with the curls at the nape of his neck and Peter almost shivered.”Tickling isn’t something to fear-it’s harmless.Were you not here when I was making you laugh your ass off and you only said stop once? If you didn’t feel me tickling you, I can certainly do it again-“

“I did, Michelle, I don’t need a repeat.”The fact that she practically controlled whether or not Peter blushed was unfair.He almost didn’t notice her eyes glance down for a split second before meeting his gaze again.

“Can I kiss you?”She asked softly and sweetly, looking down to Peter’s lips for a second.

“But MJ,”Peter spotted the spotted cover of her history notebook and the corner of his lip turned up into a smirk.”The French Revolution.The Bastille, when was it stormed? What did it cause?”

MJ rolled her eyes.”The Bastille was stormed on July 14, 1789. It was a French prison broken into by the lower-class estate and sparked the beginning of the French Revolution. now, Peter, can I kiss you?”

He smiled and nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as her soft lips gently met his.


End file.
